The cardcaptors my style
by syao kun fan
Summary: catureing the clow cards a creepy new kid and now that accedental kiss will make it worse o great my live gets worse
1. Chapter 1

Hey sorry if its not that good well if its not blame syaoran

syaoran:: what the heck

o yea i dont own cardcaptors or ever will

next time ill talk more

/

Sakura

I woke up after my usaul dream but my dream was creeper then usaul there was a boy in green chinse clothes.I forgot about it though.  
"Good morning Sakura." Kero said he was the gurdian best of the seal and helped me tons."Moring Kero." I said "Hoee I'm gonna be late." I said "As usaul nothing changes here."Kero muttered I quickly changed to my uniform and ran done stairs."Moring." I shouted quickly sitting down still bothered by that dream."Good morning monster." Toya snarled I reacted by kicking him hard in the dad laughed I grabed my lunch and bakcpack and skated to catch of Toya.I really hoped he would go to school with Yukito today. Yukito was Toyas best friend I really liked him too which is why I raced to catch up with Toya. " Morning Sakura chan." Yukito said I smiled and waved while blushing I couldnt say anything. My time with Yukito was to short as I reached my school I hurried inside. "Morning Tomoyo chan." I said Tomoyo was my best friend who loved to see me capture the clow cards and make coustumes for are clow cards you ask they where in a magical book and I lost them."Good morning Sakura chan." Tomoyo responded we sat down and got ready for class I hoped our first subject wasnt math but then Terada sensei cleared his throart. "Good Morning class we have a new exchange student today." The new student was a boy with chocolate brown messy hair and amber eyes which were glaring right at me wait what. "Sakura chan why is the new boy staring at you?" Tomoyo asked. "I dont know." I said then I smiled at him he didnt do anything smile or stop now I was scared."Class this is Syoran Li you can sit behind Kinomoto Sakura Li." He walked down the row of desks staring at me as he took his seat he whispered "Are you the cardcaptor." His voise was quieter then a usaul whisper but i still heard I got light headed then luckly the bell ran for recess.

Syaoran

I didnt belive the lasin borad she couldnt be she was so unfit to capture the clow cards her smile was warm and naive. I blushed rethinking that smile. No wait if the lasin board was right she was my rival and rivals cant like each other. The recess bell rang and I pulled her aside she shivered looking scared I didnt feel bad this was important I chanted something worring her more now I kinda felt light from the lasin board went right to her she did have them."Give me the clow cards before things get tough." I said i knew she was already scared so I thought shed hand them over with out a fight but there goes me thinking covered her left pocket backing away. "So thats where they are." I said I gave one of the worlds evilest smiles. And then we fought for the then I sensed a powerful magic and backed away as Sakuras freind came and helped her up. A boy about in highsckool the magic aura he had. " What the heck is your problem messing with my sister kid." He said ah so thats kinmotos brother we both got in a fighting stance when.

Sakura

As soon as Syaoran sarted fighting me for the clow cards I starting feeling light headed just as i was about to pass out Tomoyo helped me up the last thing I saw was my big brother. I woke up in the nurses office with Tomoyo next to me she had a worried but mad look on her face."Come on Sakura schools over." That was all she said we packed up our stuff Tomoyo looking like she was gonna cry. After we were around Penguin Park I asked "Tomoyo why are you sad Ill talk to Kero about Li and I didnt get hurt." Tomoyo smiled "Your right but you should really hurt Li."Just at that moment a huge lighting bolt came across the sky makeing everyone and I went under the penguin king I was scared of the noise so I held my ears and ducked. Then a lighting bolt came across the sky hitting lamposts in its path. As soon as i got home I raced up to my room kero was asleep and floating in midair. I thought of all the ways I could get kero up then I smiled and plugged my ears."KERO WAKE UP NOW OR NO FOOD!" I screamed as loud as I could Kero was now up and confused he went right into a wall I held back a laugh. A few minutes after a yelling kero we sat down and drank some tea." Ah so a kid form the Li clan intersting and he tried to take the clow cards hmm.." I gave kero a werid look but i was to impactient for him to think. " So why do you think he tryed to take the cards?" I asked kero took a long sip of tea "Cause he a desendent of clow reed." Kero said sounding calm "Oh my gosh so i should have given him my clow cards."No you shouldnt have." Kero said shaking his head. A loud crackle of thunder made me jump. " The thunder card Sakura quick call Tomoyo." Kero said I picked up my phone and pressed the number 1 she already had it programed in for speed dial. A few minutes later We were at the clock tower i was changed into a flouresnet green dress that reminded me of mewmew power it had cat ears and everything 'Oh wow she really over did it this time' I thought "Come on Sakura." Kero said I realised my staff and called opon the fly card the wings came on my staff and i flew away to the top of a building the thuder card lunched at me I doged my lightheadedness came back and I fell.

Syaoran

On the gorund i noticed someone falling. A girl in a green dress a cat girl? thought noticing the ears ether way i reached out my arms and the it was kinomoto she was holding on to me tightly I was blushing. "hhEY wake up." I said "Yukito." She said she had her arms around my neck nowand the she kissed me I was shocked i almost dropped her I carefully set her down. " Wake up now." I said " What a anoyying voice." She said I lightly shock her I wasnt sure whether or not to metion the kiss when she got up soon her eyes opend "Li kun you saved me." She rapped her arms around me giveing me a big hug I blushed and pointed to the card. " Get out the shadow card I said. She nodded "Shadow realse and dispel." She shouted Then she picked up the card I quickly left.

Sakura

"Thanks Li kun." I yelled his face turned red a little as I waved and he ran away."Great capture Sakura."Kero said "Oh sakura I got a shot I dont think you or Li would want to see unfortuntelly he already excpeensed it." Tomoyo slightly laughed "What are you talking about Tomoyo?" I asked she got out her video carmera showing me a scene of my and Li kun kissing well it looked like me kissing li kun "Oh no this isnt gonna be good." I wailed

/  
Yea i no its short sorry its my first 1 i think its gonna be good from her on out and very interesting {smiles evily}

"Oh great im so excuited wait dose that mean? O shut it syao thats spoilling o and i dont own anything but this version of the story i own that

o yea plez reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

Yo guys its me

Syao: we wish it wasnt O shut up o and syaoran if u feel like tlking then do the disclamer Syao:whats in it for me *Annoucer voice* A free picutre of Sakura

Syao: I dont like her but ill do the disclamer anyway she dosnt on cardcaptor sakura in anyway Good syaoran heres a swrod sharpener anyway on with the story /  
Sakura I wish what happened yesterday was only a are gonna get worse if word gets out or if the tape falls in the wrong hands.I worried even more."I'm gonna be late." I finally shouted."Same old same old." Kero said I quickly got dressed and went to had a crowd around her desk when I walked in. Why were they there did she tell them."Moring Sakura." Rika said. "No I didnt kiss Li." I shouted paronoid Rika looked worried and Naoko and Chiharu stared Yamazaki was to busy lieing to Tomoyo.I sat down like i didnt say anything. Then as if ono que Syaoran walked in I tryed not to look at him but almost evryone looked at him. Tomoyo giggled and held her video camera close. Just then there was a werid look on his face I think he remebered that she had that yesterday. Then his face went red and he turned to me he opened his mouth to yell when."Hi your new so you dont know about daily chores." yamazaki poped up I sighed."You have to clean the chalk board and sining and dance."Yamazaki continued this time he was lieing I had back a laugh while tomoyo giggled but Syaoran belived it they went to the front of the class room then the eyes were back on me whispers went around I didnt know what to do. Just then came in I sighed.  
Syaoran I went up to the front of the room with Yamazaki and cleaned the chalk board."Hey Li is it true that you and Sakura kissed yesterday?" Yamazaki said 'Howd he know.' I wondered Then I blushed "N-NO she kissed me I didnt kiss her." I said Yamazaki was suprised that it was true I wnet back to my seat and glared at Sakura. She started shaking like she knew I was staring at her."Tomarrow class we will be going on a class trip for a week any questions." said no one raised there hands everyone was to busy whispering I heard Sakura and Tomoyo whispering so I listened in."Wow this is gonna be so much fun i cant wait."Sakura squeiled "I wouldnt be if I were you." Tomoyo said unawear that I was listening."Look at the chalk board your seat on the bus is next to Li." Tomoyo said smileing "Oh great and as if today wasnt bad engough with last night."Sakura sighed. I looked at the chalk board my slef oh no shes right I finally raised my hand "How long will it take us to get there?" I asked "Three hours." responded I sighed of course it was that long of course I sighed wondering what to pack we were go be arround a beach I better bring the lasin board and the charms just in case oh and i should remind Sakura to bring her clow cards and I should bring a rest of class we got to make a check list just for are selfI tapped Sakura on the shoulder."What?" She asked cheerfully "Did you put down clow cards you might need them." I said she nodded and turned around and wrote some more.

Sakura I got home and started packing kero was downstairs eating I grabbed everything id need a swim suit the clow book and clothes I thought that was all I needed. Then I went down stairs to make dinner I decided to make pancakes for dinner I grabed the ingredients and started dinner the phone rang "Kero can you get me the phone." I yelled kero came fast floating with the phone "Hello Kinomoto residense sakura speaking." i said "Sakura it's Tomoyo do you think I should pack a battle coustume just in case." She asked "Yea." I said then the line went blank and I hung up the phone. Kero went up to my room to play video games just in time too Toya and Dad came in."Hey squirt is dinner ready?" Toya asked "Yes." I said ingnoring him calling me the table we were all eating quietly when I asked "Hey Dad tomarrow theres a week long feild trip can I go?" I asked He nodded and i smiled then I went up to my room to get some sleep so i could leave early tomarrow. BEEp BEEP BEEP "HOEEE Im gonna be late." I screamed I couldnt be late we have a feild trip I ran to school with my suitcase just in time to get on the bus and look for Syaoran he got up giving me the window left and it had only been five minutes I was so bored I was afraid to talk to Syaoran and Tomoyo was no where around oh well someone was better then no one "Hi." I said smiling Li ignored me "Why do you hate me?" I woundered out loud "I dont hate you your my rival and you kissed me so yea I'm not supposed to like you and you made it akward." He said "Sorry." was my only response I looked out the window as we went past Penguin park it had been 3 minutes past our conversation it was akwardly quite until Syaoran spoke "Your not much competion if your gonna pass out all the time." It was rude but I didnt care.

Syaoran The whole bus ride was very akward finally it ended but not yet of an anoying Sakura "YEA WERE HERE." She yelled "SHUT UP KINOMOTO!" I yelled slightly pushing her into the window her scream could have broke my eardrums. After I pushed her into the window she looked like she was gonna cry I acted like I didnt care Tomoyo glared at me with her video camera I gluped."All right class now go play on the beach you all have two hours." Mr Terada said I grabed my stuff and Yamazaki lead me to the cabin some of the boys would be staying in while at the coner of my eye I saw Sakura and Tomoyo giggling and walking to there cabin. I quicly put my stuff down and changed and headed to the beach to swim as soon as I got to the beach I felt a presense of a Clow Card I ran to the water and swam to a small clearing were there was land there was a small cave a saw something was it a clow card?

Sakura Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko,Chiharu, and I got to the cabin we were gonna share and changed into the swimsuits Tomoyo brought for us. "Hoee." I said looking at my light pink bikini with small green cherry blossoms covering it (A/N Okay I know the cherry blossom thing Sakura usally weres have pink cherry blossoms but the color is green cause a sertin someone in this story likes green) I loved it like most things Tomoyo made Tomoyo was wereing a red white and blue striped 1 pice. Rika was wereing a purple with blue stars and pink moons bikini Chiharu was wereing a red plaid 1 pice so was Naoko. I ran to the beach and swam first thing. After five minutes of swiming I saw Syaoran on a small rock clearing "Li what are you doing?" I said getting out of the water he turned around looked at me and slightly blushed I smiled."Um I thought I felt a clow card and was gonna investigate." He said not looking at me "Well if Mr. Terada sees us out here we will be in trouble." I said I Syaoran and I started walking back to the water as I tripped over a rock "Hoee." I screamed crashing into Syaoran sending us both in the water. I passed out I could feel water sourounding me then a arm go over me and lift me. My eyes opened I was laying on the ground with Syaoran right over me like he was about to give me cpr I passed out again and woke up with Syaoran gone and a smileing Tomoyo looking over a video camera sceane "Sakura I refuse to show this on to you she said I blushed and swam away just in time to "Okay class it's time for fishing to people pre area LI Kinomoto over there..." Mr Terada said I blushed and spaced out oh no why why why we all got fishing poles and bait and went to are spots Syaoran wasnt catching anything I waited and waited for a bite then finally I storng tug came from under the water. "I got a bite." I shrieked happily the I relised it was a big one I started to slide close to the water then I felt someone behind me arms around waist."Li." I said "Never mind me just pull Im trying to help here." He said I nodded then the fish was huge taller the Syaoran who was a head taller then me "Wow" everyone said around us we both smiled prodly.

Syaoran We started walking back to the water I was about to jump in when Sakura fell on me I went down under the cold water and came back up. I looked for Sakura but she didnt come back up I went under and opened my eyes there she went down under the water deeper and deeper I went down and got my arms around her we came up from the water she still didnt wake up. I blushed when I relized what I need to do I was cpr. Slowly I went for it she still wasnt awake but now she was breathing I sighed in relief."Ohohoho." Someone behind me laughed I blushed when I saw Tomoyo holding a video camera. I ran I knew she recorded it I jumped in the water and swam I hoped she wouldnt show anyone."Kinomoto Li your over there for fishing." Was all I heard from I gulped and looked at a blushing Sakura. We sat there for five ten minutes nether of us caught anything until "Oh I caught something its really heavy." Sakura shreiked I turned to see her almost falling over the edge Without thinking I grabbed around her waist and pulled helping her with the fish. "Li." She said surprised "Dont pay attention to me pull." I ordered we finally got the fish witch was taller then me I rolled my eyes at Tomoyo who had her camera out. Then everyone was whispering Sakura and I smiled. Later that day we were all sent to our cabins I layed wondering what Sakura was doing in her cabin IN MINE Yamazaki was talking about ghost storys and the rest were saying how it wasnt true Mr Terada had checked on us ten minutes ago but I was bored. I got up and was about to leave when Yamazaki stopped me "Li dont leave youll get in trouble." he said concered I ignored him and left.

Sakura

It was after dinner when we were sent to our cabins "I am soo excited for the ancient shrine walk was fun to though." I said "Speaking of fun you and LI hung out today and got preety close or atleast thats how it seems." Tomoyo said eveyone but Sakura giggled. "What are you talknig about Tomoyo?" I asked sweetly "Ok the lets all look at what happened today first who fell and who saved." Tomoyo said we all got out of our bunks and went to look at the screen from Tomoyos camera. The image of me and Syaoran on the clearing came up then us walking back then oh no it showed me falling on Syaoran sending us in the water Tomoyos scream covered us falling in the water the it went fuzzy. More imges apered Syaoran inches away from me about to give me cpr oh no. Then the next image was of us fishing then during dinner. They all giggled while I blushed I was sitting next to Syaoran and Rika blowing on me so I would jump on Syaoran it worked it knocked him over seneding food flying and when we walked away I triped falling on top of him us almost kissing we were so close. They all laughed and we got back in our bunks as Naoko said "The shrine is haunted." Naoko smiled eveily "Dont tell Sakura the story she might run to Syaoran then we'll all be scared."Chiharu teased Naoko countinued "There was a class who took the walk and one by one they all disapered then the teachers went and they all disapered to no one returned and everyone who gose in the shrine disapers." Naoko said "They heard sounds of doors all around and then." She was cut off by the door opening all of us screamed "Okay lights out." Mr. Terada said "Night." Everyone but me said I lied there staring into space everyone was asleep so I snuck out. "Okay Ill say im scared the teachers might laugh but its better then being scared." I said then a hand got placed on my shoulder "HOEE" I screamed "Sh youll wake up everyone kinomoto." I knew that voice it was calm and relaxing "Li" I said "What wrong?" he asked "Oh lets go to the beach ill tell you there." I smiled we walked a little bit and I fell "Your such a klutz here climb on." He said I blushed and got on his back he carried me the rest of the way to the beach. When we got there we started talking " What were looking at earlyer over on the claering?" I asked " I felt something but Im starting to doubt that its a clow card." He said "Do you think its a gggggghho." He cut me of "What a ghost probly." I started to tear up "What was that ." He pointed at the clearing. "Funny Li can we change the subject." I asked he nodded we talked about our favorite colors. Then our familys. I found out his dad died and he has four sisters and lives with someone named found out I really didnt know what I was doing with the clow cards and my mom died and that I live with my dad and brother. "I wish there was a way I didnt have to go in the test."I sighed my eyes scared Syaoran looked into my eyes then he blushed "Im going back to my cabin." He said "Wait Li." I said running after him. The next night we were all lined up outside the cave I clung to Tomoyos arm. Then Tomoyo dragged me into the cave "Its all right Sakura." She said I looked behind me Syaoran was giving me mean looks and pretending to make a scared face and then was practicly dragging me now "Naoko!" Two voices screamed "Its Chiharu and Rika." Tomoyo said "Whats wrong." I said "Nnoako she she dissapered." As Chihauru said that Rika slowly started fadding Chiharu screamed as she started fadding. "Lets go." I said I ran holding Tomoyos hand.  
Syaoran Soon I heard Sakuras scream Yamazaki slowly disapered as I ran but I couldnt care for some reason Sakura was the only thing on my mind i wish she wasnt I wanted to hit myself but then I saw her crying she was shaking. "Hey whats wrong?" I said she didnt look up the only bridge was quickly burning "Ttttomoyo sshee." Sakura said crying "HHey." I said she looked up "AEveyone just disapered." She said "Chill all right theyll be fine but right now you have to figure out whats happening." I said She dried her tears "Clow card." She shouted i nodded "Umm how do we get across?" Sakura asked I nodded and took out a charm and said something in chinse then two large green bubbles apeard and swallowed Sakura and I we went across the water. "Ok now what do we do oh no Li dont disaper too." She cried we were safely on the other side and it was true I was see through but she had to seal the card. "Just focus and seal the card." I said she started crying then stopped and nodded She closed her eyes and opened them foucusing them on the small temple in the center. She ran quickly and opened the door to the shrine a woman with a checkered hat and a plaid blue dress apearded "Return to the guise you were ment to be in clow card." Sakura shouted then the card apered in her hand I almost colasped she rsan to my side and held me up i blushed but then ignored it. I shook her off as the bridge reapered and I ran. The next day I was sitting alone on the shore watching sakura and her friends who were sitting toghehertalking about the previus night then I heard something that i wish I didnt "Soo Sakura is it true that theres something going on between you and the new kid?" A boy with light brown hair and pirsing blue eyes asked "No we'r not even friends." Sakura responded quickly I looked over at them again not sure what would happen next. "Not what these tell us." A boy who looked alot like the other except he had blonde hair said holding up pictures and Sakura falling on me into the water and me saving Sakura and then the last one was when i saved sakuras life but it looked like I was kissing sakura on the beach. I ran as quickly as I could over to them the boys smiled "Theres Sakuras boyfriend now." The two boys teased elbowing me and winking I gae them my famous glare "Tai Fai.' Sakura said to the boys "Moron how did this happen." I said pulling sakura to the side "I didnt take the pictures." Sakura said Tomoyo and the two other boys were laughing and high fiving while Noako was going on about something and Yamazaki was lying with Rika sweatdropping and Chiharu choking him. I guess after I called Sakura a Moron again i said it to loud because everyone was now staring I walked over mumbling stuff as i pushed past the two boys who i was guessing were twins and left "Hope you two have a good date." They yelled behind me this was just great _  
I really hope you guys liked it it wasnt that great in my opinon umm well I got a really important question I kinda want to rtake a vote In this version of the first season I wanna see if anyone wants to add eriol like he obsurving her or something and melin so if someone this we should add one of them or both of them or non of them comment ok so until the next chaptor lets hope Syaoran has more akward moments Syaoran: Ok you hate me why I dont hate you its just funny torturing you Sakura: I like the people you added Thanks the twins are supposed to look like Fai from tsubasa resivoir chronicles and Tai from digimon adventure ok so like review and im making two new fanfics two ok reveiw


End file.
